


In the Blink of an Eye

by alliegerous



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Clark is a bad dad not really bad he just doesn't know how to parent, M/M, it's loosely a Romeo and Juliet au not really though, this is a soppy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliegerous/pseuds/alliegerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner is Clark's Intern at the Daily Planet, and he wants Conner to attend the annual Wayne gala for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Blink of an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, so sorry for any grammatical mistakes. My proofreader will be going over it soon.

Conner Kent lived a fairly normal childhood. His mother loved him more than anything. He was her world. She tried everything to give him anything he wanted, but the one thin she couldn't give him was a relationship with his father. Conner wouldn't come to learn who his father was until he was seven. When his mother took ill she placed a series of calls that turn Conner's entire life upside down. Conner learned his father was none other than the famous Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent. Clark learned about Conner that same day. As it turns out Clark had been dating Conner's mother while writing an exposé, and had left soon after. She didn't want to make him feel pressured, so she never told Clark about their child. However, due to the fact that she had no family she reached out to Clark. Since Clark was so busy with his job, he didn't have the proper time to take care of a child. So, he drove to pick up Conner from his house just a few days after his mother place the call. He told Conner to say goodbye to his mother, and he never saw her again. 

Clark flew Conner out to Kansas; little did he know he'd be living there for the next twelve years of his life. Conner grew to love Ma and Pa quite a bit, and even got see Clark on occasion. It was one of those such occasions that Conner showed an interest in his father's occupation. He informed his father that he was the editor of his school newspaper. He also told him that he'd like to write for the Daily Planet someday. Conner had never had the best relationship with his father, so he was shocked when his father remembered this conversation after he graduated college. He did more than that though. He offered Conner a job as his intern at the Daily Planet. Conner of course jumped at the chance to do what he most wanted to do after all it also meant he may finally get the relationship he longed for with his father. 

\-----

Once Conner moved out to Metropolis he expected to be living at least near Clark, but soon found he couldn't on his paycheck. Reality sunk in again when Clark had him filing things for him, and doing things that paralleled an assistant more than a real intern. Clark assured him it was only fair that he worked his way up just like everyone else, and that just because he was Clark Kent's son didn't mean he got any special treatment just due to that fact. 

\-----

It was a long first few months, but eventually Clark gave him the ability to go out and cover something for real. Since Clark had to cover a major sporting event he gave Conner his press pass for the annual Wayne gala. Conner was extremely excited for two-fold; one he could actually cover something, and two it was the biggest gala of the year. He of course needed his father's help picking out what to wear, which Clark actually helped with. 

\-----

When the day of the gala finally arrived Conner was extremely jittery. He had never been to something so extravagant in his entire life, but not only that he was also covering the event. Conner arrived twenty minutes before the gala even started. He got in with no issues at all. When he walked in he felt his jaw drop. There were crystal chandeliers, silk table cloths, expensive party favors laying around at tables. They were all Wayne tech of some sort, but expensive nonetheless. As the party began he explored the room, and met with a few people. He quickly learned a few things; champagne is disgusting, rich people often care about appearances, and the more expensive food is the smaller the portions are. 

He waited for something exciting to happen except nothing did. All the people around him just tried to one up each other. He had come for an interview, but he hadn't even seen Bruce Wayne anywhere. It was possible that the man didn't even attend at all. He now realized why Clark gave him this job; because he didn't want to do it. Conner excused himself from his table, and located a bathroom: he washed his face, and looked in the mirror. 

"Disillusioned by the party, huh?" A voice next to him said.  
"Something like that. I came here to meet Bruce Wayne for the Daily Planet, but I don't even think the asshole even showed up." He replied.  
"He has a tendency to do that. He sends someone in his place because .. Something more important comes up", the voice replied.  
"Seems like a stuck up dick to me.", Conner said in response.  
"Hmm, something like that. I'm Tim W-. Drake. Tim Drake" The boy said as he held out his hand. Conner shook it, "I'm Conner Kent, and before you ask. Yes, Clark is my father".  
"Father. I see" If there was one word Conner would use to decribe Tim it would be slightly aloof.  
"Yes, my dad. Now what brings you here Tim? Are you a guest?" Conner was genuinely interested in his answer. He could believe Tim got along with these people, but something seemed just a little different. As if it was a façade.  
"You could say that", Tim glanced at his watch and his eyes widened slightly.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you Conner, but I have somewhere I need to be. So, if you'll excuse me", and with that he left the bathroom. Conner took this moment, as Tim left, to take in the other's appearance. He wore a solid black suit with a red shirt, and a black tie. It was all clearly designer from what Conner could tell during that quick inspection. He also notice Tim's surprisingly bright blue eyes, and longer hair. 

Conner eventually left himself, and returned to his seat just in time to watch the representative from Wayne Enterprise speak. He halfheartedly listened until the speaker welcomed a member of the Wayne Family on stage. He looked up in time to hear, "please welcome Timothy Wayne to the stage". He was shocked to see the young man he had just talked with in the bathroom walk on stage.  
"Well played Mr. Wayne. Well played", Maybe Conner could meet with a Wayne after all. As long as Tim had a good sense of humor that is.


End file.
